I'll be OK
by kaisoobabies
Summary: "Ketika kau harus merelakan orang yang kau cintai demi persahabatan. Walaupun itu sakit, kau tetap tersenyum didepan mereka." Kaisoo, slight!Kaibaek & Chanbaek couple.
1. Prologue

Title : I'll be OK

Author : kaisoobabies_

Pairing : Kaisoo, slight! Kaibaek & Chanbaek

Genre : Angst, Drama & Romance

Disclaimer : i own nothing except the story and the plot.

Warning : this is yaoi. dont like dont read. my first story ever so beware. sorry for the typo(s).

_**  
"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours. If it doesnt, it never was." – Lee Donghae, Super Junior.**_

-kaisoobabies present-

Prologue

"Walaupun ini sakit, tapi aku merelakanmu dengannya. Aku tidak mau memaksa. Melihat senyumanmu dari jauh itu sudah cukup." –Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kenapa hati ini sakit disaat aku melihatnya menangis? Disisi lain, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya." –Kim Jongin.

"Aku...tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku mencintainya juga dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, kyungsoo-ya. Apa aku egois?" –Byun Baekhyun. 

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Disaat kau menangis, menangislah dipundak ku. Aku...menyukaimu baekhyun-ah." –Park Chanyeol. 

_Cinta tidak pernah bisa kita tebak. Cinta itu terkadang menyenangkan tapi juga menyakitkan. Kita hanya perlu menjalani saja. Disitu kita akan melihat siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir. Aku percaya, kau adalah takdirku. Karena setiap individu pasti mempunyai pasangannya masing-masing._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

-Kyungsoo POV-

Matahari dengan malunya muncul dari ufuk timur, memperlihatkan secercah cahaya yang menembus ventilasi jendela kamarku. Akupun terbangun dari tidurku –sambil mengucek mata- dan duduk sebentar ditepi tempat tidurku. Segera ku langkahkan kaki kekamar mandi sebelum aku terlambat pergi kesekolah.

Disinilah aku, _Param Junior High School._ Tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktu dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 3 sore. Jangan salah, sekolah kami selalu pulang jam segitu –kecuali untuk hari jumat dan sabtu- karena sekolah kami merupakan sekolah ternama di daerah ini.

"Kyungsoo-yah!"

Aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku tadi dan ternyata dia adalah Baekhyun. Dia ini adalah sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku. Sejak TK sampai sekarang aku sudah mengenal dia jadi tentu kami sangat dekat.

"Ada apa, baekhyun-ah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memanggilmu saja. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita satu sekolah lagi!" Cengir Baekhyun.

"Hm, sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah berpisah baekhyunnie." Kurangkul bahunya dan kamipun berjalan bersama menuju kelas XA.

Ya, kami baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah dasar bersama dan tidak disangka kalau kami akan masuk kesekolah yang sama –lagi- dan satu kelas pula.

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita kekantin! Aku lapar!" Ajak baekhyun. Sebelum aku menjawab pun, dia sudah menyeretku keluar kelas.

-Kantin Sekolah-

Wah, tidak disangka kalau kantin sekarang begitu ramai –karena jam istirahat- kalau begitu aku tidak mau ikut dengan baekhyun tadi. Aku hanya duduk disalah satu meja -yang jauh sekali dari pusat kantin- menunggu baekhyun yang memesankan makanan untuk kami berdua.

"Aduh, maaf kyungsoo-ya menunggu lama. Antriannya panjang sekali." Keluh baekhyun tepat setelah dia tiba dimeja kami.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

Kami makan dalam diam, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami.

"Kyungsoo-yah?" Baekhyun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara kami berdua.

"Ya?"

"Kau.. apa selama mos menyukai salah satu kakak panitia kita?"

"Oh? Tidak ada, memang kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "tidak ada". Aku hanya mengidikkan bahuku tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan kami tadi.

Dan perlu diketahui satu hal, bahwa _Param Junior High School _itu hanya berisikan siswa lelaki, tidak ada perempuan. Dan sekolah ini merupakan sekolah asrama, akan tetapi para siswa boleh memilih mau tinggal di asrama atau dirumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau akan mengambil asrama atau tidak?" Tanya baekhyun. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah setelah menaiki bus dulu –sekitar 20 menit- dan kami harus berjalan kaki sekitar 5 menit karena rumah kami berdua terletak diujung gang.

"Mungkin? Soalnya rumah kita cukup jauh dari sekolah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga! Aku ingin kita menjadi roomate nantinya kyungsoo-ya!" Pekiknya girang.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Padahal dia itu _hyung_-ku. Tapi, karena kami hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan kalau aku tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung._

TBC.

a/n: maaf ini pendek banget. aku baru di ffn, jadi sangat perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun. tolong review ya yang uda baca. kasi tau kalau ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini. terimakasih!


End file.
